Almost Twincest
by L.Hawk
Summary: Exactly as the title implies, a glimpse into the relationship of Hikaru and Kaoru. Written first person for one of their points of view.


A/N-I had terrible writers block until this popped into my head and begged to be written down. So here is. I don't own the characters.

I lay with my head on my brother's chest and listen to his heartbeat. It's first thing in the morning, a little before our maid comes in to wake us up for school. He's awake, I know it, and I know he knows I'm awake. We both always wake up a few minutes before our maid comes in. We're similar in that way, among many others. We never do anything with that extra time, just lay here with each other, still half-asleep. I have an erection and I know that he has one to. I'd like to think it's because we were both dreaming of fawning fangirls last night, but sometimes I have a sneaking suspicion it might have more to do with the fact that we're in the same bed. Still we've been sleeping in the same bed our whole lives and until one of us gets married, that's not going to change. I remember the day we got into a fight. We started out in separate beds that night but neither of us could sleep and we ended up in the same bed. Sometimes I have fantasies were we both marry the same woman and all three of us share a bed. Or we marry another set of twins and all four of us share a bed. I push those thoughts out of my mind though. That's still a long way off. Our maid comes in and wakes us up and we head to the bathroom. We are both in there at the same time. It's never awkward. After this many years we have our routine down pat. I suppose there are enough bathrooms in the house that we could each have our own, but we've always done it this way. I comb his hair, then he combs mine. We like to pride ourselves on having good-looking hair and it's easier to achieve that if you can see what you're doing. We could just use a mirror, but it's weird because when I look into the mirror I think I'm seeing a distorted version of him and it freaks me out a little. It's because I see him so much more than I see myself. We get dressed quickly in our uniforms. I look him over to make sure he looks okay and he does the same for me, then we grab our bags and head downstairs. I don't check to see if I actually grabbed mine or if I grabbed his by mistake. I can tell them apart but I take his so often that I can never remember which one is mine. I doesn't matter anyway. Our homework is exactly the same. I'm good at the subjects he struggles in and he's good at the subjects I struggle in, so we help each other homework. I like the fact that in the subtle ways we differ, we complement each other like that. We get down stairs and fix breakfast sharing it between us. We always share food. Even at dinner when separate places are set for us we eat off each other's plates. There are some foods that I don't like that he likes so he eats those off my plate and there are some foods that I like that he doesn't like and I eat those off his plate. Just another way we complement each other. Whenever I order food, I always think about the both of us. I know his like and dislikes as well if not better than I know my own. When we finish breakfast, we slide into the back seat of the limo. We always sit right next to each other and hold hands. His fingers feel good entwined in mine. We always hold hands. It just feels natural. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that we're rarely far apart enough not to be able to hold hands. If I look up and he's not there, it's a little nerve-wracking. When he comes back I jam my hand into his. He does the same thing if I'm gone for even a few seconds. When we get to school we slide out of the car and say, "Thank you," simultaneously. We rarely plan to speak that way, it's just that we're so similar we often come up with the idea to say the same thing. It's scary how similar are minds are sometimes, and what little differences there are, we can compensate for because we know each other so well. I can look at my brother at any given moment and have a pretty good idea of what he's thinking. Sometimes we tag team sentences, because I know what he's going to say and it's the same thing as I'm want to say. Sometimes we don't even need words. Like when we're hosting and we fawn over each other to impress the girls, I enjoy it and I look into his eyes and know that he's enjoying it as well and that the affection is genuine. We don't usually fawn over each other like that when we're not hosting, but sometimes we do. We don't need to though. Just being near each other is enough; we're so synchronized and tuned into each other. I do love my brother. I'm supposed to, he's my brother. I might love him more than most other siblings do, but it doesn't matter. I like it when the girls fawn over us sure, and I could see myself with one of them, but I'll never love anyone more than I love my brother. I know he feels the same way, but we never say anything about it. It's an unvoiced secret between brothers. We love each other, and it doesn't matter whether or not the love is romantic, because we don't act on it in anyway exclusive to romance and as long as we don't it's not incest. And we would never have to, because we love each other. And that will always be enough.


End file.
